Triple S
by Edelwanna
Summary: FIC ARRÊTEE - - Un remake de Batailleville. Oui, Marek veut régner sur le monde ; oui, le Pharaon va encore devoir le sauver. Seulement cette fois, Marek a réussi à enlever Serenity...
1. I

_-_

-

**FIC INTERROMPUE AU CHAPITRE 3**

(plus d'explications dans mon profil)

_-_

-

C'est pas bien ! Je devrais pas faire ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Méchante Edelwanna, méchante ! J'avais dit que j'arrêtais, mais il a fallu que je retombe sur tous les épisodes de YGO en faisant un transfert de fichiers et j'ai fait une grosse rechute !

Maintenant voilà ce à quoi vous avez droit : **un remake de Batailleville** à ma sauce bien sûr, et toujours dans le même domaine. Je pourrai jamais innover ¤¤ secoue désespérément la tête ¤¤ , pauvre de moi ! Je vous préviens : ce bidule-là -vachement orignal en plus... je me suis même payé le luxe d'incruster certaines phrases de l'anime-, je risque de me prendre la tête dessus, ou pire, de ne jamais le finir, parce qu'une fois que vous serez arrivés à la fin de cette page, vous vous rendrez compte jusqu'où ma faiblesse risque d'aller. Mais POURQUOI y'a que YGO qui m'inspire mais euh !

¤¤ va se coucher

... et revient un temps pour souhaiter une bonne lecture malgré tout... ¤¤

_Juste pour le plaisir de me replonger encore dans mes souvenirs..._

-

* * *

**Triple S **

_Batailleville selon Serenity..._

_...et avec un coup de main d'une auteur (auteuse ? autrice ?) dont le pseudo commence par un E et dont on ne compte plus les tentatives de désintox..._

_-_

_-_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le classique élément perturbateur qui n'arrive pas dans l'anime mais qui arrive avec moi... **  
_

* * *

_-_

_- _

_Domino, quelque part dans le port..._

_-_

_- _

- Maître Marek, nous avons retrouvé la fille !

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour me l'amener ? demanda froidement Marek.

Il se retourna vers son serviteur, un banal pilleur de l'ombre, Baguette du Millenium en main.

- C'est qu'elle n'est pas seule, Maître. Deux amis du jeune Yûgi l'accompagnent.

- Alors débarrassez-vous en ! Je veux la soeur de ce nul de Wheeler ! Elle pourrait être d'une importance décisive dans mon jeu !

- Oui, Maître.

L'autre s'en alla prudemment, tandis que Marek replongeait dans ses pensées.

_« Je possède les deux amis de Yûgi, mais je dois aussi m'assurer que Joey restera sous mon contrôle aussi longtemps que je le désirerai, c'est pourquoi je dois mettre la main sur ce qu'il a de plus cher... »_

Puis il reprit le contrôle de l'esprit de Joey, qui livrait un duel à mort contre Yûgi non loin de là. Ils étaient tous les deux enchaînés à une ancre, et le perdant se verrait entraîné au fond de l'eau. Et dans le cas où Yûgi refuserait de se battre, les deux ancres plongeraient au fond de l'eau au bout de vingt minutes.

Son plan était parfait. Il ne pouvait que gagner.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Domino, en ville..._

-

-

- Qui sont-ils Tristan ? Que nous veulent-ils ?

Serenity s'accrocha au bras de son ami pendant que Duke faisait diversion.

- J'ai peur... gémit-elle.

Elle penchait sa tête dans tous les sens, effrayée par les événements. Plusieurs hommes avaient commencé à les poursuivre, et le fait qu'un pansement lui recouvrait les yeux suite à son opération la terrifiait encore plus ; elle était dans l'obscurité et ne savait pas où elle était.

- Ne t'en fais pas Serenity ! Nous allons sortir de là et retrouver Joey, je te le promets ! jura Tristan.

- Eh vous deux ! chuchota Duke, revenu auprès de ses deux amis. Je crois que j'ai réussi à les éloigner, la voie est libre !

Tristan fit sortir Serenity de la remorque du camion dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés, et les trois compères traversèrent la rue aussi vite que possible.

Tristan portait Serenity sur son dos, mais alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans une ruelle à la suite de Duke, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer violemment en arrière. Un pilleur de l'ombre, bientôt rejoint par quatre complices, s'empara de Serenity.

- Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ! Que voulez-vous ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Serenity ! s'exclamèrent Tristan et Duke.

Duke s'élança vers l'homme masqué qui retenait son amie, mais les autres se jetèrent sur lui et il fut repoussé. Tristan serra les poings et tenta sa chance, mais à quatre contre deux, le combat était inégal.

Le pilleur qui retenait Serenity parla :

- Restez en dehors de ça si vous tenez à la vie ! Le maître n'a que faire de vous deux ! dit-il, en les montrant du doigt.

Un camion conduit par un autre pilleur s'arrêta alors près du petit groupe. L'homme qui détenait Serenity s'y engouffra rapidement avec la jeune fille, et les autres le suivirent, tout en gardant un oeil sur Duke et Tristan qui observaient la scène impuissants. Le véhicule démarra, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un bref nuage de poussière.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Au port... _

-

-

- Maître... Nous avons la soeur de Joey Wheeler, dit Odion, en s'approchant de Marek.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe.

- Parfait ! Amenez-la moi ! Mais avant, donne-moi ma cape, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

- Si je puis me permettre, maître, reprit Odion. Cette fille est aveugle, vous ne risquez pas d'être reconnu.

Marek eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je n'en espérais pas tant, dit-il. Alors soit, dépêche-toi de me l'amener.

Odion s'inclina et partit.

_« Quelle aubaine ! Cela ne fera que renforcer l'inquiétude de Yûgi, et surtout de Joey, lorsqu'ils sauront que cette fille est à ma merci ! »_

L'égyptien brandit sa baguette.

- Tu entends Joey... ta soeur est à moi ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Et l'esprit de Joey, bien qu'embrumé par le contrôle de Marek, fut envahi d'un sentiment d'inquiétude.

Deux pilleurs de l'ombre encadraient Serenity et étaient menés par Odion.

Ils la firent monter sur le pont de la vedette sur laquelle Marek se trouvait, et sur un signe de ce dernier, tous trois s'éloignèrent.

La jeune fille tremblait de peur. Elle était dans le noir complet et n'avait plus aucun repère. Les trois hommes l'escortant partis, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit et cela renforça son malaise.

Marek s'approcha, faisant volontairement claquer ses chaussures sur le sol du bateau. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais au vu de la réaction de la fille, il se doutait de sa terreur. Elle recula à l'aveuglette et son dos heurta les barrières de sécurité du bateau.

- Tristan... Où es-tu... Qui est là... Ne... ne m'approchez pas...

Voir cette petite chose fragile sans défense devant lui le conforta dans son ego et raviva sa soif de pouvoir.

- Tes amis ne sont pas là, dit-il froidement. Personne ne viendra te sauver, car personne ne sait où tu te trouves en ce moment-même. D'ailleurs, tu ne le sais même pas toi-même...

Il toucha le pansement qui recouvrait les yeux de la jeune fille. Effrayée, elle se décala sur le côté, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de déclencher un petit rire moqueur chez Marek. Il la prit brusquement par le bras, et la dirigea vers la proue du bateau. Là, il se plaça derrière elle, tout en la maintenant contre lui.

- Quel est ton nom ? murmura-t-il.

- Se... Serenity... bégaya-t-elle.

- Dis-moi Serenity, veux-tu voir ton frère Joey se battre en duel ?

Elle garda le silence.

- Eh bien ? répéta Marek, en effleurant les cheveux de la jeune fille avec son objet du Millenium.

- Je.. ne peux pas voir... pas encore...

Il ricana.

- Je le sais bien, petite Serenity. Mais moi, j'ai le pouvoir de te faire voir ton frère sans que tu n'ais besoin de tes yeux ! Regarde bien !

La Baguette du Millenium brilla. Bizarrement, le noir qui brouillait la vue de la jeune fille commença à se dissiper, et un paysage se dessina devant elle, comme si elle s'y trouvait. Et là, dans cette vision, elle reconnut Joey, un disque de duel à la main. Elle ne connaissait pas l'adversaire qui lui faisait face.

Marek ricana de nouveau.

- Ton frère Joey est sous mon contrôle. Il est si faible... un véritable pantin. Et le garçon qui lui fait face n'est autre que Yûgi, son meilleur ami. Tu dois te demander pourquoi ils se battent alors, eh bien c'est simple : je les ai forcés. J'utilise Joey pour vaincre Yûgi, et lorsque je le battrai, l'ancre enchaînée à ses pieds se déclenchera et l'emportera au fond de l'eau. J'aurai alors le pouvoir du pharaon, et règnerai en maître sur ce monde.

Serenity frissonna. Elle ne comprit pas le rapport entre Yûgi et le pouvoir du pharaon, mais réalisa que son frère courait un grave danger.

- Et si... et si c'est Yûgi qui gagne ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je doute que cela n'arrive car je suis bien trop puissant et Yûgi tient trop à la vie de ses amis, mais si cela devait arriver... ce serait Joey qui plongerait au fond de l'eau... quel dommage, car sa soeur bien-aimée n'aurait même pas pu le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois...

Les larmes ne coulaient pas, mais Serenity pleurait.

- C'est pathétique, commenta Marek.

Il maintenait toujours Serenity contre lui, et décida qu'il était temps de s'immiscer dans le duel.

-

-

Sur le port, Kaiba et Mokuba cherchait un moyen d'arrêter le duel, lorsqu'une décapotable fit irruption sur les docks. Mai, la conductrice, ainsi que Tristan et Duke, en sortirent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? dit Mokuba.

- J'ai récupéré ces deux-là en route, dit Mai, en désignant Tristan et Duke. On a un gros problème. La soeur de Joey a été enlevée par plusieurs gars encapuchonnés...

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Yûgi et Joey, et au milieu Téa, enchaînée sur une chaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Un type prénommé Marek force Yûgi et Joey à se battre, et si on ne les arrête pas, ça risque de mal se terminer !

- Alors c'est sûrement ce Marek qui a enlevé Serenity ! s'exclama Tristan, les poings serrés.

C'est à ce moment-là que Marek choisit de reprendre le contrôle de Téa.

- Pharaon ! dit Téa. J'espère que tu apprécies ce petit duel...entre amis... Sache que j'ai désormais en ma possession un autre pion...

- Oh non ! s'exclama Yûgi.

- Et si... ricana Marek. La soeur de Wheeler est à moi, et si tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à elle aussi, je te conseille d'abandonner ce duel... ou Joey risque de très mal le prendre HAHAHAHAHA...

Tea reprit alors ses esprits.

- Seto ! s'écria Mokuba. Il faut faire quelque chose, et vite ! Il y a beaucoup trop de gens impliqués.

Kaiba bouillait. Il se sentait impuissant.

-

-

-

- HAHAHAHAHA... mon plan est décidément parfait. Avec ça le pharaon n'a d'autre choix que de perdre !

Marek reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il forçait encore à regarder la scène au travers de ses yeux à lui, et ce grâce à la Baguette du Millenium.

- Je suis désolé, chère Serenity, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi pour le moment... Odion !

- Oui, maître ? dit Odion, en s'approchant.

- Emmène-la en cabine, et fais en sorte qu'elle y reste ! Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard !

Odion la prit par le bras, et l'emmena à l'intérieur du bateau. Il l'enferma, puis revint sur le pont.

Dans la cabine, Serenity se laissa glissa sur le sol le long du mur, ramena ses jambes contre elle et pleura silencieusement. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ? Joey... elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de mal, mais ce que lui avait dit Marek l'avait terrifiée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un être humain soit totalement corrompu par le mal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un bon côté subsistait peut-être encore chez l'égyptien.

Les minutes défilèrent. Elle était plongée dans le silence, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Et puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Quelqu'un se précipita vers elle et la releva brutalement.

- S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Silence ! siffla une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de son kidnappeur.

Marek la fit sortir de la cabine, et l'amena de nouveau sur la proue du bateau.

- Je perds le contrôle de ce duel, dit Marek. Mais il me reste encore une carte à jouer ! Et tu vas m'y aider !

Serenity recula.

- Non... s'il vous plaît...

Elle trébucha, tomba lourdement sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

Marek soupira. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il tendit la main, et souleva le menton de la jeune fille sans la brusquer. Elle fut surprise de cette soudaine gentillesse, et cela suffit à la calmer. Comprenant que c'était le seul moyen de gagner la confiance de la jeune fille, il lui prit la main, et la remit doucement sur pieds.

- Maître Marek ! s'écria Odion, non sans s'étonner de la proximité de son jeune maître avec la fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore Odion ?

- On vient de m'apprendre que la jeune amie de Yûgi a réussi à se libérer grâce à l'aide de Kaiba...

- Grrr... marmonna Marek. Celui-là... De toute façon Yûgi et Joey vont mourir tous les deux, ils se sont auto-détruits !

Serenity émit un gémissement.

- Tu ne me sers plus à rien à présent, dit Marek à Serenity.

Aussitôt, il s'introduit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle était faible, sinon plus que celui de son frère. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, il ne risquait donc pas d'être découvert, et il pouvait la libérer.

Prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Serenity lui fit tout drôle, alors qu'il avait pourtant fait ça sur des dizaines de personnes. Il savait la jeune fille innocente, il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Sa pureté le mit mal à l'aise et dérangea le Mal qui avait envahi son coeur.

_« Pas une part d'ombre en elle... Impossible... Un tel être ne peut exister ! »_

Serenity, sous l'emprise de Marek, descendit du bateau. Mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar, et se retrouva dehors sur les docks. Le lieu du duel ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

_« Je ne peux m'encombrer d'elle, alors je vais faire en sorte qu'elle retrouve ses pitoyables amis... et comme ça, elle aura l'occasion de voir son frère disparaître...HAHAHAHAHA... »_

-

-

Sur le quai, Mokuba fut le premier à apercevoir Serenity.

- Regardez ! Quelqu'un approche ! S'écria-t-il.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent une forme arriver vers eux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Tristan et Duke réalisèrent que c'était Serenity, et ils se précipitèrent auprès d'elle.

- Serenity ! Tu n'as rien ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle semblait en transe. Duke la secoua. Elle reprit ses esprits, mais sentant une présence auprès d'elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Du calme Serenity ! C'est moi ! Duke !

- Et je suis là moi aussi ! fit Tristan.

- Tristan, fit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix. Duke ?

- Oui c'est nous ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !

- Tout va bien ? demanda Tea qui venait de les rejoindre, accompagnée de Mai.

- Oh j'ai eu si peur ! dit Serenity. Où est Joey ? Je veux voir mon frère !

Tout le monde se regarda, mais personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre, car un énorme « plouf » se fit entendre : Joey et Yûgi étaient à présent au fond du port de Domino.

Le petit groupe se précipita au bord de l'eau. Tristan essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose, lorsque Yûgi remonta à la surface.

- Yûgi !

Il plongea immédiatement pour repêcher son ami inconscient.

- Joey est toujours au fond, s'écria Mai.

- Mokuba, va me chercher la clé ! Je vais plonger ! dit Tristan.

- D'accord... Oh !

Dans la confusion générale, Serenity avait retiré son pansement et voyait parfaitement bien. Comprenant la situation, elle avait récupéré la clé nécessaire pour libérer Joey et avait plongé sans hésiter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le frère et la soeur remontèrent sains et saufs.

Revenus sur la terre ferme, Joey et Serenity s'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Petite soeur... tu vois ?

Serenity hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Je suis si heureux... dit Joey. J'ai cru que ce Marek t'avait fait du mal... si tu savais comme j'ai été inquiet... mais j'étais sous son contrôle, complètement impuissant... Serenity... pardonne-moi...

- Allons Joey, ce n'est pas ta faute ! intervint Tristan.

- Oui, renchérit Duke. C'est de la nôtre. Nous n'avons pas été capables de la protéger...

- Mais je vais bien ! coupa Serenity. Marek ne m'a fait aucun mal... Il... Il a même été gentil avec moi... ajouta-t-elle, se remémorant le moment où le garçon l'avait aidée à se relever.

Les autres allaient protester quand Kaiba s'avança.

- Quelle scène touchante ! ironisa-t-il. Mais je serais vous, je me dépêcherais de me rendre sur le lieu de la phase finale, car elle ne va pas tarder à débuter.

Ceci dit, le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

- Kaiba ! dit Yûgi.

- Mmm ?

- Merci de ton aide, on ne s'en serait pas sortis si tu n'avais pas été là !

- Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire... On se revoit à la phase finale... J'ai hâte d'y être...

Sur ce, il partit, accompagné de Mokuba.

-

-

-

- Oui.. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être Kaiba... dit Marek, alors qu'il observait la scène non loin. Quant à toi Pharaon, tu as peut-être gagné cette fois, mais sache que tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Son regard s'attarda sur le petit groupe, et plus longuement sur Serenity qui avait retrouvé le sourire, et dont les yeux, ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas pu voir auparavant, brillaient de joie. Réalisant qu'il fixait la jeune fille depuis un trop long moment, il s'en détourna rapidement.

Il s'équipa de son disque de duel, et se munit de son jeu et de ses cartes de localisation, puis rejoint son serviteur.

- En route pour ma victoire Odion !

-

-

* * *

-

-

Et je ne suis qu'au début de Batailleville... oh la la mais dans quoi je m'embarque...

PS : pour la signification du titre... pour l'instant, je n'ai pas fait entrer tous les éléments permettant de la trouver...

-

-


	2. II

-

-

**Triple**** S**

_-_

_-_

_**Chapitre 2 : Le faux Namu tisse sa toile pour mieux emprisonner sa proie, miss-je-crois-au-bon-côté-de-tout-le-monde... **_

* * *

- 

-

Après quelques péripéties, nos amis se rendirent dans l'arène où étaient censée se dérouler la phase finale. Kaiba s'y trouvait déjà.

- Waw ! s'écria Serenity. C'est immense !

En entendant ça, Seto soupira, exaspéré par ce genre d'attitude enfantine.

Yûgi, Joey et Mai présentèrent leurs cartes de localisation aux deux molosses qui assuraient la sécurité du tournoi, qui leur confirmèrent qu'ils étaient en règle pour participer à la phase finale en leur remettant des numéros d'identité.

- Comme si on le savait pas, dit Mai.

- Où sont les autres finalistes ? demanda Joey.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là, lui répondit-on.

De son côté Serenity souriait.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir voir Joey livrer un duel ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir comment il se débrouille !

Son frère se retourna fièrement vers elle.

Et à ce moment-là, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un arrivait.

Marek s'avançait, plus déterminé que jamais.

_« Ton règne s'achève Pharaon... Dans peu de temps la magie la plus puissante au monde sera mienne... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...»_

- Hé attends ! Je te reconnais ! s'exclama Joey.

- Oui, tu es Namu ! Tu as sauvé la vie de Bakura ! renchérit Tea.

- Oh c'était tout naturel, dit Marek/Namu. J'espère qu'il va mieux...

Alors que Tea lui expliquait la situation, Joey observait curieusement le jeune homme en face de lui, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il chassa cependant ses soupçons de son esprit.

- Eh bien Namu, voici mes amis ! dit Joey en désignant le petit groupe derrière lui. Tristan, Duke, Mai et Yûgi.

- Ah... fit Marek, l'air étonné, en serrant la main du garçon. C'est donc toi le célèbre Yûgi ? J'avoue que je serais très honoré de livrer un duel contre toi !

- Enchanté de te connaître Namu, tu dois être un bon duelliste pour avoir atteint la phase finale !

- Et voici ma petite sœur, Serenity, dit Joey, en désignant la jeune fille.

Elle s'avança et s'inclina légèrement.

- Enchantée Namu, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tous les amis de Joey sont mes amis.

Le garçon se remémora la terreur de la jeune fille lors de leur première rencontre, et se retint s'esquisser un sourire mauvais. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'ajouter :

- Enchanté... Serenity...

La jeune fille réprima un léger frisson à la prononciation de son prénom. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que cette voix lui était familière.

Le petit groupe fut alors rejoint par Bakura, et Marek en fut ravi : cela signifiait qu'il disposait d'un allié non négligeable.

Puis Odion fit son entrée sous l'identité de Marek.

Etrangement Serenity fut déçue. Elle n'avait pas imaginé son kidnappeur comme ça. L'homme qui venait de faire son entrée avait un visage si dur, et il était si grand… Malgré la dureté de ses paroles lorsqu'il la détenait prisonnière, elle le voyait moins imposant. Non… ce visage ne collait pas à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de Marek.

- Bon… commença un des gardes de Kaiba. Sept des huit finalistes sont présents. Le moment est venu d'annoncer, que même si vos cartes de localisation vous ont menés jusqu'à ce stade, ce n'est pas ici qu'aura lieu la phase finale du tournoi.

- Comment ça ? s'écria Joey.

A ce moment-là, un bruit venu des airs se fit entendre et bientôt le dirigeable de Kaiba, le Kaiba Craft 3, atterrit en plein milieu de l'arène.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de monter là-dedans ! s'exclama Serenity, en se précipitant à la suite de son frère.

- Désolé mais seuls ceux qui possèdent un numéro d'identification sont autorisés à monter ! lui dit-on.

- Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, je voudrais tant voir mon frère livrer ses duels !

- Oui, renchérit Tea. On se tiendra tranquille, c'est promis !

- Monsieur Kaiba ? Que faisons-nous ?

- Ça m'est égal, répondit Seto. Laissez-les monter si ça leur chante…

- Oh merci Kaiba ! s'écria Serenity en s'inclinant.

- Mmmm… marmonna Seto pour toute réponse.

A bord, chacun découvrit sa cabine. Serenity admirait la vue de la chambre de son frère. Tout paraissait si petit en bas. Pendant ce temps, Joey se disputait avec Tristan, Duke et Tea parce que ces derniers étaient entrés dans sa chambre sans frapper.

Serenity trouvait ça plutôt sympa.

Bientôt, une voix annonça dans le haut parleur que tous les duellistes devaient se rendre dans le hall principal afin que débute la phase finale du tournoi.

Le petit groupe traversa le couloir en direction du hall principal. Soudain, Serenity s'exclama :

- Oh ! J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la cabine ! La photo de nous deux Joey, lorsque nous étions enfants ! Je pense qu'elle porte chance !

- Très bien, dit Joey. Demi-tour, on va la chercher !

- Je peux très bien y aller seule grand-frère !

- Hein ? Avec ce fou de Marek dans les parages ! Pas question !

- Il est sûrement déjà dans le hall ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas longue !

Elle s'enfuit alors dans le couloir, laissant Joey penaud.

- Allez viens ! dit Tea. Elle en a pour deux minutes.

Pendant qu'ils rejoignaient les autres, Serenity se dirigeait vers la cabine de son frère. Là, elle croisa Marek/Namu.

- Serenity, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton frère ? dit-il.

- Non, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans sa cabine.

Marek continua de jouer avec elle.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Et puis, je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici. Ce type encapuchonné n'a pas l'air net…

Il avait abordé LE sujet, curieux de connaître l'avis de Serenity sur Odion… ou plutôt, sur Marek.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Serenity, un peu inquiète. En fait, cet homme se prénomme Marek, il a fait beaucoup de mal à mon frère et à ses amis…

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna faussement le garçon.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il s'est emparé de l'esprit de Joey et a failli le tuer… et il m'a enlevée… mais heureusement tout s'est bien terminé !

Marek profita des dires de la jeune fille.

- Ça a dû être terrifiant d'être kidnappée…

Elle approuva.

- J'avais peur au début… j'étais aveugle, je ne le voyais pas… je n'entendais que sa voix… elle disait des choses si cruelles…

Serenity marqua une pause. Marek mourait d'envie d'entendre la suite, bien qu'il la connaissait déjà. Résistant à l'envie de la pousser à parler, il fit mine de compatir.

- Je comprends… Ce doit être difficile d'en parler… Je n'insisterai pas si tu veux…

La jeune fille sourit :

- Non ! A vrai dire… ça me soulage d'en parler à quelqu'un…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être effrayée là en tout cas !

Ils étaient arrivés à la cabine de Joey, et Serenity venait de récupérer sa précieuse photo. Elle la serra contre son cœur.

- Je sais que Joey est là pour me protéger… et puis…

La jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées. Marek brûlait d'impatience.

- Et puis ?

Ils sortirent de la cabine.

- Je ne pense pas que Marek soit si mauvais… dit-elle.

Le garçon se figea. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette réponse.

- Je ne te suis pas… dit-il, en s'efforçant de rester indifférent. Je croyais qu'il t'avait enlevée et fait du mal à ton frère…

- C'est vrai… mais au fond je suis sûre qu'il a bon cœur… je ne me souviens plus très bien de sa voix, mais malgré les méchancetés qu'elle proférait, elle avait un bon fond…

Marek stoppa net. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille lui confie sa peur, pas qu'elle lui trouve des bons côtés ! Il n'aimait pas ça du tout…

- En plus, il a été gentil avec moi… il ne m'a pas si maltraitée que ça…et puis il m'a libérée…

Marek supposa qu'elle faisait référence au moment où il l'avait aidée à se relever lorsqu'elle était tombée sur le bateau.

_«Ça ne va pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça ! »_

- C'est pourquoi j'ai du mal à croire que cet homme encapuchonné soit vraiment Marek, ajouta Serenity.

Marek resta silencieux.

-Ça ne va pas Namu ? s'inquiéta Serenity.

Le garçon releva la tête, et se força à sourire innocemment.

_- _Ça va très bien… Je te trouve très courageuse, je suis admiratif !

Elle rougit.

_« Je pourrais me servir de la naïveté de cette fille ! Elle se livre à moi comme si on se connaissait depuis des années ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à gagner sa confiance… Néanmoins elle se doute qu'Odion n'est pas le véritable Marek, je dois l'empêcher de faire partager ses doutes à quelqu'un d'autre…»_

- Si ce Marek est vraiment dangereux, il vaudrait mieux éviter de raconter des choses sur lui… comme par exemple douter de sa crédibilité… Imagine qu'il l'entende ! Tu devrais mieux garder cela pour toi…

- J'en suis consciente, c'est pourquoi je n'en ai même pas parlé à Joey…

- C'est mieux ainsi… quand à moi, je serai muet comme une tombe…

- Merci… Namu… dit Serenity avec un sourire.

Soudain, un léger tremblement secoua le dirigeable et ses passagers. Cela suffit pour que Serenity perde l'équilibre. Instinctivement, Marek la retint par la main et la rapprocha de lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Serenity rougit, et quelque chose la frappa. Cette main… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la tenait…

- Eh bien ! s'écria une voix sarcastique. Une simple secousse suffit à vous déstabiliser ! Ce n'est pas digne de duellistes !

Kaiba s'avançait vers eux. Il réalisa alors la proximité de Serenity et de Marek, et eut un petit rire :

- Comme c'est mignon… mais vous savez, ce n'est pas pour accueillir les amoureux transis que j'ai construit ce dirigeable, alors je vous conseille de déguerpir en vitesse…

L'allusion fit rougit Serenity, qui s'éloigna vite de Namu/Marek.

- Nous allions rejoindre Joey et les autres dans le hall, se défendit-elle.

Seto l'observa curieusement.

- Ah oui… tu es la sœur de ce nul de Wheeler…

- Joey n'est pas nul, protesta la jeune fille. C'est un duelliste de talent, il a réussi à atteindre la phase finale !

- Simple coup de chance, répliqua Kaiba.

Son regard se déporta alors sur Marek.

- Quant à toi, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'endroit où tu as atterri, mais sache que sont concentrés ici les meilleurs duellistes –hormis Wheeler- du moment, alors je te conseille de ne pas défaire tes bagages parce que tout ce que tu auras eu le temps de faire sera d'avoir admiré la vue.

Marek ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_« HAHAHAHAHA... Kaiba tu es tellement naïf… mon but est justement de te faire croire que je suis inoffensif pour me permettre de placer mes pions sur le terrain sans me faire remarquer. Mais le moment venu, je récupèrerai ta carte de Dieu égyptien, et tu pourras dire adieu à ton pathétique tournoi ! »_

- Maintenant, ôtez-vous de mon chemin, j'ai un tournoi à remporter !

Le jeune président s'éloigna, et Marek se tourna vers Serenity :

- Pas très sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se rendit compte que la jeune fille l'observait curieusement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_« Se pourrait-il qu'elle… »_

Serenity finit par sourire.

- Tout va bien ! dit-elle.

Après tout, elle se faisait certainement des idées.

- Et si nous rejoignions les autres ?

Ils arrivèrent en dernier dans le hall.

- Ah te voilà ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, dit Joey.

- J'ai croisé Namu en chemin, expliqua Serenity.

- Et Kaiba, ajouta Marek/Namu.

- Grrr… celui-là… j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas importunée petite sœur !

- Non, mentit Serenity.

Chacun se servit à dîner, puis la loterie commença.

Yûgi et Bakura furent désignés pour livrer le premier duel. Les deux duellistes ainsi que les spectateurs furent priés de se rendre sur le toit du dirigeable.

Arrivée là-haut, Serenity frissonna.

- Mon Dieu ce qu'il fait froid !

Kaiba eut un rictus :

- Le Kaiba Craft 3 avance à une altitude de 1300 mètres. Les vents forts et l'air froid vont mettre votre résistance à rude épreuve ! Si vous n'êtes pas apte à lutter, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Hé, ma soeur n'est pas une duelliste ! s'écria Joey.

- Peu importe, répliqua Kaiba. Sa présence ainsi que celle du fan-club de Yûgi n'étaient pas prévues. Assumez vos choix ou bien redescendez dans vos cabines, ça m'est égal !

Joey serra les poings ; il était à deux doigts de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante :

- Ah non ça suffit Joey ! s'exclama Tea. Yûgi va livrer un duel important, nous devons le soutenir et pas nous disputer !

Marek se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas Serenity, en nous serrant les uns aux autres, nous devrions réussir à nous réchauffer...

_« Et renforcer notre pseudo amitié...hahahahaha... »_

- Tu... tu crois ? souffla-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Il se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à effleurer la peau de la jeune fille.

- Qu'en penses-tu Joey ? demanda-t-il.

_- _Ça me paraît pas mal ! Prends ma main, petite soeur !

Serenity s'agrippa carrément au bras de son frère. Marek en profita pour se glisser derrière elle. Elle ressentit sa présence. Cela la mit mal à l'aise. Le garçon était très proche, et elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Néanmoins, il lui procura une sensation de chaleur, dont elle s'accommoda très vite étant donné le froid de l'air alentour.

Marek/Namu respirait à présent le parfum de ses cheveux, dont le vent faisait de temps à autre voler quelques mèches qui venaient effleurer le visage du garçon. L'effet que cela lui fit le surprit. C'était doux. Cela lui rappela le moment où il avait maintenu la jeune fille contre lui. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais à présent il se rendait compte que cela ne lui avait pas paru désagréable. C'était même...plutôt plaisant.

Tout en y repensant, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la chevelure aubrune en face de lui. Il s'en rendit compte et se reprit rapidement. Pourquoi se perdait-il dans ses pensées comme ça ? Cette fille... elle prenait plus de place dans son esprit que prévu.

_« Elle n'est pas ma priorité, elle n'est qu'un pion dont je peux disposer à ma guise. Mais pour l'heure je dois diriger mes plans sur le Pharaon. Je vais observer son jeu une fois de plus, et si ça trouve je n'aurai même pas besoin d'en faire plus puisque cet esprit malfaisant du nom de Bakura dans l'arène est sous mes ordres ... »_

Il se concentra alors sur le duel qui débuta l'instant d'après.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Hop hop hop... un petit chap de plus pour cette fic qui va me mener je-sais-pas-où ! Certains passages vont vite survolés, mais c'est parce que vous les connaissez déjà hein ? Moi je modifie juste "un peu" quelques détails... euh...

Bonne nouvelle, le prochain chap des Chroniques arrive demain (pas le temps de l'updater ce soir, z'avez vu l'heure ? (3h du mat XD)

-

-


	3. III

-

-

**Triple**** S**

_-_

_-_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le sourire qui fait craquer n'importe qui, du type sans coeur au psychopathe mégalo... **_

-

-

* * *

-

-

Yûgi avait battu Bakura, et renvoyé l'esprit maléfique de celui-ci dans l'ombre pour un temps.

Il ignorait cependant que Marek/Namu avait conservé l'anneau du Millenium.

Après le duel, Tristan mit Bakura inconscient sur son dos.

- Il faut qu'il voie un médecin, dit Serenity, inquiète.

- Oui, il faut faire atterrir ce dirigeable! renchérit Joey.

La petite bande quitta la plate-forme de duel, sous le regard amusé de Marek/Namu.

_«Ces imbéciles croient avoir vaincu l'esprit de l'anneau du Millenium… Mais lorsque le temps sera venu, il refera surface! Sur mon ordre! HAHAHAHAHAHA!»_

Tout en pensant cela, il se dirigea vers la troupe.

- Beau duel Yûgi, dit Marek. L'attaque de cette carte était incroyable, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à Slifer, le Dragon du Ciel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bakura et fit de son mieux pour afficher un regard navré.

- J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre…

- Nous allons le ramener dans sa chambre, dit Yûgi.

- Ah je vois… alors je vais attendre dans le hall pour la sélection des deux prochains duellistes!

Marek prit l'ascenseur avec eux, et osa regarder Serenity, qui était silencieuse. Elle semblait se morfondre pour son ami.

_«Idiote… Ce ne sont que des égratignures, il s'en remettra… »_

De retour à l'intérieur du dirigeable, Marek se dit qu'il avait là une occasion de gagner encore plus sa confiance. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et mit une main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit et se retourna.

- Ne t'en fais pas Serenity, je suis sûr que tout ira bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Elle sourit.

- Merci Namu…

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom…son faux nom certes, mais auquel il s'était habitué, et avec un magnifique sourire, l'avait pris de court. Elle était si naïve, mais pleine de bonté et de compassion. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait ressenti en pénétrant son esprit. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans ses veines, remontant le long de son corps pour s'engouffrer dans son cœur. Il en résulta une accélération des battements, que Marek ne put contrôler. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la jeune fille.

Une petite main se posa timidement sur le bras du jeune homme.

- Namu… tout va bien?

Il se réveilla de sa torpeur et recula promptement.

- Je vais attendre dans hall, dit-il, en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix pour que Namu paraisse normal.

Puis il tourna les talons, sous le regard interrogateur de Serenity, à qui le trouble du jeune homme n'avait pas échappé.

_« Que lui arrive-t-il… Ce garçon est tellement étrange…»_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de vue de Yûgi et des autres, Marek porta une main à son front.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Cette fille… Quand je la regarde …»_

Il se redressa et serra le poing.

_«Le Pharaon! Je dois me concentrer sur le Pharaon et rien d'autre!»_

-

-

* * *

-

-

De leur côté, Yûgi et ses amis avaient ramené Bakura dans sa chambre. Tristan l'étendit sur son lit.

- Il est mal en point, constata Yûgi.

- Il faut dire à Kaiba de faire atterrir le dirigeable, le temps qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ! dit Tristan.

- Vous avez raison, dit Tea. Allez-y, moi je veille sur Bakura.

- D'accord… Oh!

- Qu'y a-t-il Yûgi? demanda Joey.

- L'anneau du Millenium… Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il a disparu…

- Bah… Bon débarras! dit Tristan.

Et le petit groupe, sauf Tea, sortit de la pièce. Les yeux de la jeune fille changèrent alors de couleur et l'anneau du Millenium apparut dans ses mains pendant que Marek ricanait affreusement dans son esprit.

_« Pour l'instant Pharaon… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!»_

-

-

* * *

-

-

- Bon… Il faut qu'on trouve Kaiba… dit Joey, alors qu'ils arpentaient une zone interdite du dirigeable.

A ce moment-là, Mokuba arriva:

- Hé, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là! s'écria-t-il. Si Seto vous trouve ici, il…

- C'est inutile Mokuba… je suis déjà là… fit une voix glaciale.

Kaiba s'avança vers eux l'air hautain.

- J'en connais certains qui devraient plutôt peaufiner leur misérable petite stratégie pour avoir le temps de tenir au moins deux minutes sur le terrain…

L'allusion à Joey était claire, mais avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Yûgi expliqua la situation.

- On a besoin de ton aide, Bakura est blessé. Il doit voir un médecin, c'est très urgent.

Dans sa cabine, Kaiba expliqua que faire atterrir le dirigeable était impossible. Timidement, Serenity s'avança vers lui.

- S'il te plaît Kaiba, Bakura a besoin d'aide. S'il ne reçoit pas de soins rapidement, il va peut-être…

Elle n'osa pas dire la fin.

- On ne meurt pas d'un duel de monstres, répliqua sèchement Seto.

- N'as-tu donc aucun cœur Kaiba? s'écria Joey. Tu as vu son état? Tu es aveugle ou quoi?

- Quand on s'inscrit dans un tournoi, on s'engage aussi à en subir les conséquences, un point c'est tout.

Serenity fut surprise par tant de froideur. N'y avait-il donc pas un peu de bonté dans cet être?

- Kaiba, plaida-t-elle. La santé d'une personne n'est-elle pas plus importante qu'un duel? Je t'en prie…

**« Ce que cette voix peut-être agaçante!** pensa Seto. **Je suppose que je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de la faire taire…»**

Il se leva alors, et alla à l'interphone de sa cabine. Il ordonna que des médecins viennent au chevet de Bakura.

- C'est une bonne idée! ajouta Mokuba. KaibaCorp possède un personnel médical mieux entraîné que celui des hôpitaux!

La joie et le soulagement brilla dans le regard de Serenity, et elle s'avança vers Seto en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Oh merci Kaiba! Merci infiniment!

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et réprima un soupir.

**«Raté…»**

- Maintenant quittez immédiatement cette cabine, j'ai un duel à préparer!

Le petit groupe sortit, et Serenity lança un dernier regard empli de gratitude vers Seto.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Ils rejoignirent tous le hall, ou le tirage au sort des deux finalistes allait avoir lieu. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, la loterie commença.

Les deux duellistes désignés furent Joey et Odion/Marek.

Serenity porta une main à sa bouche.

- Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, la rassura Joey. Je vais battre cet avorton en deux temps trois mouvements!

Tout le monde se retrouva à nouveau sur le toit du dirigeable; le froid semblait encore plus tranchant que lors du premier duel, mais Serenity semblait être moins affectée cette fois, bien trop inquiète pour son frère.

Il allait affronter Marek. Elle savait de quoi était capable cet homme.

Les deux duellistes se placèrent sur le terrain. Le vrai Marek regarda longuement Odion.

_« Tu vas te battre en mon nom Odion… Certes, la carte du Dragon ailé de Râ que tu as dans ton jeu est fausse, mais cela suffira pour créer l'illusion… De plus ce Joey Wheeler n'est pas d'un très haut niveau, le battre sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi! »_

Le duel n'avait pas encore commencé que le vent emporta les cartes que Joey tenait dans sa main. Il les rattrapa de justesse!

- Bien rattrapé, grand-frère! s'écria Serenity, en admiration devant les moindres faits et gestes de Joey.

Elle ne vit pas les regards complètement décontenancés que lui lancèrent ses camarades!

Sa voix aigüe parvint une nouvelle fois aux oreilles de Marek, un peu l'écart.

_« Petite idiote…»_

Il la vit se tenir les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il essaya de repousser l'idée qui était en train de germer dans son esprit, en vain.

Il se glissa silencieusement derrière la jeune fille à l'insu de celle-ci et des autres, impatients de voir débuter le duel. Serenity sentit le froid s'amoindrir, mais elle ne sut pas pourquoi.

Joey, comme d'habitude, commença mal son duel. Il perdit la moitié de ses points de vie sans avoir réussi à égratigner ceux d'Odion.

Serenity tressaillit, voyant que le duel était en train de tourner au désavantage de son frère. Elle recula légèrement, et se heurta au torse de Namu/Marek, qui, sans réfléchir, posa ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la maintenir contre lui.

Erreur fatale.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette sensation… le fait d'être tenue ainsi… ce n'était pas la première fois! Le même geste, la même chaleur… Elle voulut se retourner pour interroger le jeune homme du regard, l'implorer d'infirmer ses doutes. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

Elle savait.

La pression de ses mains sur la taille de Serenity s'accentua, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Elle voulut se retourner une nouvelle fois, mais il se contenta d'un léger ricanement.

- Allons Serenity… _Ne veux-tu pas voir ton frère se battre en duel ? _murmura-t-il de la même voix et avec les mêmes mots que la dernière fois.

La jeune fille étouffa un petit cri.

Marek, c'était lui. L'homme sur le terrain était un imposteur.

_« __Oui, je suis Marek_, dit le jeune homme par l'intermédiaire de la Baguette du Millenium. _Mais je te conseille de te taire, ou tu pourrais le regretter.__»_

Tout en proférant ses mots, il appuya le bout de sa Baguette du Millenium contre le dos de Serenity, piquant légèrement sa peau.

Elle gémit doucement, tremblante, effrayée par le changement d'attitude de « Namu » et sa voix menaçante, mais ô combien douce! Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, et se résolut à se taire, priant silencieusement que le duel se termine très vite par la victoire de son frère adoré.

Marek eut un rictus. Son coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Cette légère perte de contrôle laissa le temps à l'ombre en lui de s'exprimer.

_«__ Intéressant... __»_

-

-

* * *

-

-

Héhéhé… je crois que je fais un gros cliff là, parce que le duel, il n'est pas terminé! Il a le temps de voir des choses se passer entre Serenity et Marek… hihihi…surtout que bientôt, Marek va laisser sa place à son esprit maléfique…je suis trop sadique, mais j'y peux rien, j'adore ça :-D

Alors, et le titre, Triple S, vous pouvez deviner maintenant…y'a tous les éléments avec ce que je viens de dire… quelle est la signification des trois "S" hein ?

PS : oui oui, chapitre court par rapport à ce que je ponds d'habitude !

-

-

* * *

-

-

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

Pour tous ceux qui arrivent à la fin de ce troisième chapitre, je suis au regret d'annoncer que cette fanfic **ne sera pas poursuivie**, et cela de façon définitive. C'était l'histoire de trop, et Yu-Gi-Oh! ne me passionne plus. De plus, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'inspiration pour écrire. Comme vous le voyez, ma dernière update de fic remonte à juillet 2008. L'écriture me manque beaucoup, mais ce serait une erreur de me forcer à écrire alors que l'inspiration n'est plus là. Elle reviendra peut-être un jour, mais **en aucun cas pour Triple S**. Excusez-moi encore pour cette interruption.

-

-


End file.
